


Haunted By Your Ghost-Like Memory

by PoisonIvy0212



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merlin is lonely, So not sorry about this, Songfic, feels warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonIvy0212/pseuds/PoisonIvy0212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random song fic for one of my favourite fandoms, which has been shamefully sat on my laptop for almost four years now...</p>
<p>Haunted By Evanescence is the inspiration for this fic, along with that emotionally charged last scene!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted By Your Ghost-Like Memory

_**Long lost words whisper slowly to me…** _

The years after the great king’s death had not become any easier. They lingered and dragged, causing the now aging man to resent time itself. The world had changed so much since the king had died. Camelot had mourned and then prospered for a time after his death, but had eventually fallen without the strength and leadership the king once provided. The old man had not stayed to watch his beloved home crumble. He had wished to preserve some of the happy memories he had left, even if the decedents of good friends now only saw the great king as a legend. 

When he was about to do something incredibly stupid (like use his magic for his own personal gain) he could almost hear the King’s rich voice chastising him. Using familiar nicknames that at first were meant to degrade, but eventually became affectionate. His heart ached every time his mind tricked him. 

_**Still can't find what keeps me here,  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside…** _

He had heard many different songs over the years, ones of joy and ones of sorrow. He had also seen and read many romance novels which had become a popular genre of writing at some point, but they were cliché and none of these came close to describing how he felt. The feeling that your insides had been scooped out like a pumpkin on Halloween and dumped in the rubbish, never to be used again. A main character having their heart supposedly shattered into a million irreparable pieces, was the closest thing the man could call accurate to how he felt. However, he always protested the inevitable reunion so soon after, or the idea that the character could just ‘move on’. There was no moving on from this pain, and to Merlin that was pathetic really. He knew that somewhere, Arthur was waiting for him. Waiting for the right time, “When Albion’s need was greatest” the once and future king would rise once more. Merlin just had to be patient. 

_**I know you're still there  
Watching me, wanting me** _

So did that mean that Arthur was watching him? He was probably laughing at how old his man servant, friend and lover had become. Would their reunion be sweet? Could they go back to the way they used to be? There would be many tears no doubt, mainly on Merlin’s part of course. After all, he was the one that had held the blonde man in his arms as he died.   
Would he be scorned? The reaction to Merlin’s magic hadn’t exactly been a joyful one, but that was not the king’s fault. The distrustful attitude towards magic had been long engrained in the man and there had been plenty of opportunities to tell the king the truth. The fact of the matter is the young man had waited until death was placing a hand on his shoulder, waiting to guide him away. He regretted that of course, he had effectively lied to the man their entire relationship. But wishing for a do-over in life was something not even a great warlock could achieve. He just had to wait. 

__**Fearing you, loving you**  
I won't let you pull me down  
Hunting you, I can smell you - alive  
Your heart pounding in my head 

Despite all of this, Merlin needed to focus. He could not allow his regret for events leading to Arthur’s death to cloud his judgement; he had work to do after all. Glancing one last time at the lake in which he last saw Arthur’s body; the now ancient man servant carried on down the road and lost himself in memories of the past. Once again reminded of the longing within his heart, for the day he would see those beautiful blue eyes and bright smile, alongside the heart beat that matched his own deep inside his soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my ever fantastic friend and writing buddy Alixinsanity I found this short song fic on my laptop! :) I'm a little rusty on my writing so I'm hoping that the edits and additions I made make sense, otherwise I'm packing up and praying for new inspiration! ;D  
> As always comments are greatly appreciated and if you want to leave Kudos I'd be very grateful! :D


End file.
